Wants
by RoseWaters
Summary: Ino was always a woman who knew what she wanted. At least that's what she thought. InoShika, implied NejiTen, NaruSaku, Hinakiba


Wants

by: RoseWaters

Ino was always a woman who knew what she wanted. So when she had been confessed to with a sigh and a promise of dealing with her 'troublesome ways' she was more then a little displease.

What Ino wanted was what Tenten had gotten. She wanted the sensual kiss under the moon as the man she adored told her he loved her. She wanted what Neji gave Tenten.

What Ino later realized is that Tenten did not get that same confession every night, as she lay alone in her home because she was not accepted in the Hyuuga house hold. Maybe the confession wasn't as important as what followed.

Ino was always a woman who knew what she wanted. So when she had gotten the clique down on one knee proposal with a slur of incoherent romantic phrases she was more than just a little displease.

What Ino wanted was what Sakura had gotten. She wanted that proclamation of undying love as the entire city watched her soon to be fiancee, become the new Hokage. She wanted those happy tears as she kissed her lover in front of a cheering crowd. With a hand full of 'finally's'

What Ino later realized is that Sakura would constantly be in front of that entire city, consistently criticized as to good or not a good enough for the Uzumaki, now know as Hokage. Maybe the proposal wasn't as important as the intimacy it held.

Ino was always a woman who knew what she wanted. So when she looked back at the white dress hanging in her closet she was more than a little displeased.

What Ino wanted was what Hinata had gotten. She wanted the traditional red silk kimono that hung beautifully around Hinata's body during her wedding ceremony. She wanted the classic look of Kiba's attire on Shikamaru rather then the plain suit and tie.

What Ino later realized was that during the entire wedding Hinata's eyes constantly found the Hokage and his wife rather then her happy new husband. Maybe the dress wasn't as important as the groom.

Ino was always a woman who knew what she wanted. So when she was given a desk job she was more than a little displeased.

What Ino wanted was what Tenten had. She wanted a position like the special Jonin, so when she walked into a bar she could tell of an exciting mission that she went on. So she could prove like Tenten that her aim was perfect. She wanted the title that came with that vest.

What Ino later realized was that Tenten would constantly take trips to the rest room to wash her hands. That feel of someone else blood never washed off you. Maybe the title wasn't as important as the peace of mind.

Ino was always a woman who knew what she wanted. So when she was given the keys to an apartment she was more than a little displeased.

What Ino wanted was what Hinata had. She wanted to be served day and night while she slept in a compound with more luxury then she could ever afford. She wanted that big beautiful house that was lite up each night giving off warm vibes.

Ino later realized that, that big beautiful house was nothing more than a house. That house could never be a home. Maybe the size of the home wasn't as important as who was in it with you.

Ino was always a woman who knew what she wanted. Ino had always wanted children at a young age so when she turned twenty-six with no children she was more than a little displeased.

Ino wanted what Sakura had. Ino wanted that glow that covered her complexion at the young age of twenty-three. She wanted the excitement, and the fussing the Hokage would do over his wife, even though she wasn't even three months pregnant and their was no belly.

What Ino later realized was that after Sakura's third miscarriages at twenty-seven she had no children, and was left with an emotional scare that couldn't be fixed by her supportive husband. Maybe what age wasn't as important as the actual child.

At thirty-two Ino was a woman who wasn't sure she knew what she wanted.

That was what Ino thought as she sat with a cup of green tea on her balcony, her long blond hair flowing in the wind as her eyes gazed at the clouds.

"What are you thinking about?"

Her eyes shifted to her right as she watched her husband play shogi with her son, and a smile crept across her face.

Maybe she never really knew what she wanted because she already had it.

"The clouds are pretty today Shika-kun."

She watched as his head tilted to the sky. A soft hmm escaping his lips.

"Yes they are."

A/N: This story is just an idea that had been in my head for a long time and I felt like if I didn't write it out it wouldn't leave.


End file.
